PS
by properlycolorful
Summary: No one really cares about the bottom of a letter, but they do. Lash/Layla.


**AN:**

I don't know where I get the idea for half of these stories from. However, I've 6, 680+ words here, so it had to go somewhere or be from somewhere.

Anyway, **bold** is for Lash, ordinary text is Layla, and _italics_ is for Mosh. This is set in the year after the movie, so - sophmore year? They're both taking Chemistry and keep in mind that Layla sits in front of him and Mosh beside her, to avoid confusion.

Also, Mosh is totally made up. His powers are all up to you.

Enjoy!

(By the way, this was inspired by Broken Oken's Biology Notes. It's a great story that every old Hannah Montana fan should read.)

* * *

><p><strong>P.S<strong>

* * *

><p>Monday<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dude, I'm bored, and Mrs. Chrysler's got like four man hairs in her nose. Got any plans of blowing this class?—L<strong>

No, I don't. Of course, the letter isn't meant for me, so...—Layla

**Well, can you pass the note, hippy?**

No. I'm not going to participate in your class disturbances. Just talk to him after.

P.S: The name is LAYLA.

**No. Just give it to him.**

**P.S: I don't care.**

No.

P.S: You should, seeing as I'm the one who's obligated to passing it.

**Seriously? Just give it to him. Isn't it, like easier?**

**P.S: If I call you Layla, will you pass it?**

Actually, this is kind of fun in an irritating way. You're not getting what you want, no?

P.S: Maybe.

**Okay, Layla, will you please pass the letter?**

**P.S: Fine then. You win.**

Yeah, no. I'm not passing it.

P.S: Thank you, anyway.

**Are you serious?! Come on! I let you win and everything, with the added affects of please!**

**P.S: You are so not welcome.**

Bye.

P.S: That's okay.

* * *

><p>Wednesday<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Mosh, I want fries. Go get me some, por favor.—L<strong>

Sorry, I'm not Mosh.—Layla

P.S: I'm also not postal service.

**Seriously? I had no idea, even though you tag your stupid name to the letter.**

**P.S: Yeah, you're right. Postal service actually sends the letter.**

It seems like you don't, because this note-passing act is happening twice.

P.S: That's why I have stated that I'm not postal service.

**Because it's not meant for you! God, you hippies are real idiots. Stop smoking so much pot and you'll be smarter.**

**P.S: Just send the stupid letter, or at least get me some fries.**

First of, hippies and pacifists are totally different things—hippy is a person, pacifist is an advocation. A hippy carries the attribute of a being a pacifist, but a pacifist isn't necessarily a hippy. You don't seem to understand that, with your derogatory remarks, and I guess it's only understandable to infer that you are the one who takes the habit of smoking pot—since you're the foolish one.

P.S: I'm not getting you fries, we're in class.

**Uh, I got lost somewhere in there. Can you just pass the letter?**

**P.S: After?**

Nope.

P.S: Maybe, if you stop asking me to pass the letter.

**Alright, you win.**

**P.S: Can I get fries after class now?**

I wasn't aware this was a fight, but okay.

P.S: No. : )

**This is and always will be a fight.**

**P.S: God, you're so annoying.**

* * *

><p>Friday<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dude, that nose has literally more man hairs than I've ever seen.—L<strong>

**P.S: Pass it to Mosh.**

Alright, seriously, what are man hairs?—Layla

P.S: Not postal service.

**Okay, first off: I wasn't talking to you. Second off: man hairs are for men speaking terms only.**

**P.S: Could you please just pass it? Please?**

"Men speaking terms only." What is that supposed to mean?

P.S: Wow, this is the first time you've used please twice and nicely. I might just pass it.

**It means it's only for guys, not for vegetation freaks or hippies in denial.**

**P.S: Seriously? Please, please, please then?**

Lol, okay then. What if a guy was a "vegetation freak" or "hippy in denial"?

P.S: Hold on, not letting you get off so easily. Say my name.

**Well, then I guess I'd have to file for exception, alright?**

**P.S: Please, Layla? : - /**

Seriously? That is so absurd.

P.S: Okay...now tell me what man hairs are?

**Right, you wouldn't understand. You're an idiot, anyway.**

**P.S: UGH! Seriously!? Will you pass it if I do?**

Ouch. That really stung, Lash. You're really iterative.

P.S: Apologize and I will.

**For what?! For stating the truth?! You're an idiot!**

**P.S: I'll tell you what man hairs mean, but I won't apologize.**

Lash, you're so ridiculously crass that I might get a migraine from it.—L

P.S: Okay.

**Layla, you're so ridiculously self-righteous that I might regurgitate everything I ate during lunch.**

**P.S: Man hairs are hairs from the nose that spike like grass, which usually grows on a man. That's it.**

I am not! I'm surprised you even know what regurgitate means!

P.S: Oh, ew.

**I am familiar with all euphuisms of puke, Layla of the highest ego.**

**P.S: You see, this is why we only tell men!**

I do not have an ego! And stop mocking me with your impressive usage of diction! I see where you're going at, Lash!

P.S: I'm sorry it's gross. r . r

**Lol, look at that ego go. : - P**

**P.S: For girls it is.**

I don't have one, stop it!

P.S: I'm pretty sure for everyone.

**Okay, whatever.**

**P.S: Can you pass it now?**

Yeah, whatever.

P.S: Nope. : )

**...**

**P.S: SERIOUS? Ugh, I'm surprised I didn't see this coming.**

* * *

><p>Wednesday<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm tired; the party was intense.—L<strong>

**P.S: Just hand it over, Layla.**

Wow, a party on a Tuesday? Isn't that a little ridiculous?—Layla

P.S: Nope.

**It's extremely ridiculous. But also a freaking ball.**

**P.S: Yes.**

Bummer. The last party I went to sucked, surprised yours was a "ball."

P.S: No.

**Cause you were there. Pacifists usually put a downer on parties.**

**P.S: Yes.**

Sure, I mean, it's not that the parties are ridiculous and endangering to human society.

P.S: No.

**You're endangering to human society! Do you ever even like to have fun?**

**P.S: YAS.**

Yes I do, just because my definition of fun isn't necessarily up to par with yours doesn't mean I don't have 'fun'.

P.S: NO.

**Okay, fun sponge.**

**P.S: JUST PASS IT.**

I am not a fun sponge.

P.S: Why don't you just pass it?

**Yes you are.**

**P.S: I'll get caught! You think Mrs. Chrysler won't notice my large lanky arm stretching across the room?! It's pretty much stupid to think not – yet you are stupid so...**  
><strong>And besides, I already have detention this whole week. I'd rather avoid detention the next.<strong>

I'm not arguing with you.

P.S: Then stop sending these messages and talk after class. This isn't my problem anyway.

**But I am, party pooper, fun scooper.**

**P.S: Yes it is! You won't send the messages!**

Okay. I'm done. I'm not communicating with a ridiculous man child.

P.S: No it's not.

**Because you're boring?**

**P.S: YAS IT IS!**

I am not.

P.S: NO!

**You're a boring fun sponge with an ego the size of my arm.**

**P.S: Fine. Bye. Insensitive pacifist.**

I am not! I don't even know why I'm arguing with you! You man child!

P.S: I'm not insensitive.  
><strong><br>Yep, you are.**

**P.S: ; D Whatever, insensitive pacifist.**

* * *

><p>Friday<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Mosh, did you see Nightflight yet?—L<strong>

**P.S: Hand it to Mosh, Layla.**

Nope.—Layla

P.S: I've stated several times that I won't.

**UGH! I need someone to talk to about it with. Have you seen it?**

**P.S: Excuse discarded.**

Nope. Haven't even heard of it.

P.S: Discarded? This is the same letter.

**You should see it. I mean, I don't care, but you should.**

**P.S: You get what I mean!**

K.

P.S: No, I don't.

**Seriously? K? That's it?**

**P.S: Yes you do.**

Yep.

P.S: No, I don't.

**...Well, this is awkward. You usually say something useful in retort.**

**P.S: Layla, you are making my nostrils fume!**

I'm just not into it today. K?

P.S: Okay.

**Stop 'K'ing me! STOP.**

**P.S: I'm sorry your panties are in a twist. ; )**

I'm not in the mood. Just stop or I'll throw the note, k?

P.S: I'm a very impatient pacifist, Lash. Quit it.

**STOP KKKKKKKKK?**

**P.S: This I know. ; )**

[sighs]

P.S: What?

**[sighs higher]**

**P.S: What what?**

Lash. Stop.

P.S: You know what.

**Layla. Go.**

**P.S: I don't know what.**

LASH

P.S: You do know!

**LAYLA**

**P.S: What?**

**You're not going to answer?  
><strong>  
><strong>Seriously?<strong>  
><strong><br>K.**

**P.S: You're such a diva.**

I AM NOT!

**Did you just throw the note at me?! I thought you were a pacifist!**

**P.S: You so are.**

Yeah, but you are just so infuriating. Stop!

P.S: No I'm not.

**No. I'm going to do the exact opposite. I'll go.**

**P.S: K.**

**Layla, come on, you know I'm just playing with you. What's wrong? : ( ( It's not fun fighting with you when you're grumpy.  
><strong>  
>Nothing.<p>

**Come on. Tell me.**

No.

**Come on. I'm bored.**

Nope.

**Please? Tell me! I just want you to untwist your freaking panties (that sounded weird.)**

No (and ew).

**Fine, I'll just call you out on your ego.**

I don't have one! Shush!

**Sure, egotistical diva.**

LASH

**EGO EGO YOU HAVE AN EGO**

STOP.

**No. Tell me, hippy diva.**

UGH NO

**EGO EGO EGO. Layla has an ego.**

FINE. Will called me insensitive, but it doesn't matter.

**YES!  
>And, oh, what's so bad about that though?<strong>

It means I don't care about him or anyone...and I do.

**Seriously, Layla? If he thinks you're insensitive, why should it offend you? You should be happy, you're not entirely bad and you're not entirely stupid.**

**P.S: That was weird.**

Wow, that was... logical — aside from the offensive remark?

P.S: That was nice of you.

**K. Now I feel awkward.**

**P.S: Gross.**

Haha. : D

P.S: Grossly nice.

**Okay. Bye.**

**P.S: Unsettling to know I made you feel good. I feel like I've dropped my villain responsibilities. Thanks. - _ -**

Bye.

P.S: No, thank you.

* * *

><p>Monday<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so huunggrrry.—L<strong>

**P.S: Pass it, Layla.**

Didn't eat breakfast then?—Layla

P.S: No, don't tell me what to do. : - )

**Okay, that was hours ago and I need food right now. God, you are insensitive.**

**P.S: I can do what I want, Layla.**

I'm insensitive? I thought you claimed it - I - was smart.

P.S: No you can't.

**See! I mean, how do you fit empathy with the size of that ego? ; - P.**

**P.S: Yes I can.**

Lash, quit it.

P.S: You're an idiot.

**Layla, accept it.**

**P.S: Am I rubbing off on you? Lol, "you're an idiot."**

Grrrrr, stop.

P.S: Lol! Seriously, I need to stop answering these notes. I will not resort to ableism because of you.

**I must be some kind of bad influence, huh?**

**P.S: You seriously need to stop. Just pass it. : - P**

No.

P.S: I'm not answering this anymore...nor passing it.

**Come on, Layla, have some fun! Don't be such an egotistical buzzkill.**

**P.S: If you're not going to pass it, at least answer it.**

Bye. ; )

P.S: Don't tell me what to do.

**K. Fine, be that way.**

**P.S: Yes I can.**

* * *

><p>Wednesday<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm bored.—L<strong>

**Seriously? You're not responding?**

**Come on. For the first time, I'm talking to you.**

**Laylaaa!**

**Stop passing it back!**

**Stop passing it back!**

**STOP PASSING IT BACK! IM BORED AND IM HUNGRY SO ANSWER IT.**

**...Did you just laugh? Did you just legitimately laugh at my pain? You really are insensitive.**

**…with the ego the size of a gym.**

**…and hippy tentacles for legs.**

LOL.—Layla

**Woot. You're answering!**

**Laylaaaaa!**

**Did you just throw my note in the trash?**

**Laylaaaaa, stop throwing my notes!**

**This is useful paper! From trees! From trees!**

**: (**

**Alright, look, I'm sorry for whatever I did.**

**I said I'm sorry.**

**IM SORRY. GOOD GOD WOMAN.**

: ) It's okay.

P.S: I have no idea what you're apologizing for, but you're referring to me, hence finally realizing I'm not postal service for you and Mosh.

**YES! FINALLY.**

**P.S: Um okay? I hardly read the whole thing. Sorry.**

Bye.

P.S: Whatever, it's okay. I wouldn't be surprised. : )

* * *

><p>Friday<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I am so going to flunk this exam.—L<strong>  
><strong><br>P.S: This one's for Mosh.**

I'll assume you haven't studied.—Layla

P.S: Have we made no progress?

**No, who does? I flipping hate Chemistry.**

**P.S: I thought you'd make an exception?**

Meh, Chemistry is alright. It's all numbers and science, Lash.

P.S: I would think you would know better- oh right, you're a man child. : P

**Exactly, numbers and science! I hate it. I'm terrible in this class.**

**P.S: Ouch, you're really crass, Layla. : P**

Are you really doing that bad? : /

P.S: Hah. I see what you did there. r . r

**Yeah. I literally have an F in this class. : (**

**P.S: You see? I can also be an egotistical, smart pacifist.**

Wow. Why don't you try tutoring?

P.S: : O That's offensive.

**No one wants to tutor a bully, Layla, especially one with ADHD problems.**

**P.S: : O Serious?**

You have ADHD?—Layla

P.S: : ! Stop!

**Yeah, isn't it obvious? I can't even pay attention to most of these notes half of the time.**

**P.S: Stop what?**

Oh. Wow. Well... I could tutor you?

P.S: You know what!

**No, Layla, seriously don't. I'm not some charity case. This isn't your chance at a revolution.**

**P.S: What?**

I'm not trying at a revolution. And you're not a charity case. I just feel like it's only fair that you get tutoring if you're flunking.

P.S: Lash, you know what.

**It's just that you don't need to, alright? Buzz off about it.**

**P.S: I don't know what.**

Alright. K.

P.S: LASH. Ugh. You are the epitome of annoying!  
><strong><br>K.**

**P.S: I know. I know.**

* * *

><p>Monday<p>

* * *

><p>Wow. Mrs. Chrysler really does have man hairs.—Layla<p>

P.S: This does not mean the name isn't gross.

**You see! I've been trying to tell Mosh for like a week...but you never send the message.**

**P.S: It's not supposed to sound enticing.**

I'm not going to disturb class for you.

P.S: Still, it's gross.

**Even if I'm like the awesomest guy ever to walk the planet?**

**P.S: Still, it's supposed to be gross.**

Yeah, okay. You wish.

P.S: Still, you're annoying.

**No, I know. I am the awesomest, hottest, intellectualist guy in the world.**

**P.S: Still, you're just as annoying.**

Hah! Okay, now that was funny. : D

P.S: Still, you're more annoying than me.  
><strong><br>Fine. If I'm not the awesomest guy, than who is? Stronghold?**

**P.S: Still, I'm not the highest of the highest of annoying.**

No. Will might be my boyfriend, but he isn't the awesomest guy in the world. John Lennon was.

P.S: Still... I'm not you. ; )

**John Lennon? Good god. You are a hippy. A hippy in every diameter.**

**P.S: Still, I am me. : D**

Shut up. He's wonderful.

P.S: Still, this conversation only proves you're stupidity.

**Shut up. I'm wonderful.**

**P.S: Still, it only proves yours.**

God. And you say that I have an ego?

P.S: Still, why do you keep saying still?

**You do, it's why I understand you. I have an ego, you have an ego. Ego-heads just get each other, we should just be ego-heads together.**

**P.S: Still...still.**

Ego-heads? Together? Is this a friendship certificate or something?

P.S: Hah, I've won. : P

**Yeah, yes, I guess. I think that's what I intended. I got lost somewhere in there. : ^**

**P.S: Whatever, I'm still awesome.**

Okay. So, we're friends? : ?

P.S: Sure, whatever floats your boat.

**I guess?**

**P.S: Water, you mean?**

Okay. This is awkward.

P.S: Lash, you are the epitome of annoying. : D

**Yep.**

**P.S: And exotic, erotic, moronic.**

I am so going to regret this.

P.S: Lol. Stop. You really enjoy ableism, don't you?

**You don't seem to. : D**

**P.S: NO. DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO. AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT IS.**

Oh, but I am.

P.S: Discrimination against the disabled—mentally, physically.

**It wears off eventually.**

**P.S: K, still don't get how it correlates.**

Hope so.

P.S: Forget it. In due time, you'll understand.

* * *

><p>Wednesday<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm bored.—L<strong>

Oh, am I supposed to entertain you?—Layla

**Yes! I'm booooored.**

Women are not just here for your attention and entertainment, y'know.

**Yeah, but you are. : P**

Right.

P.S: I'm a woman.

**Oh, you're not going to scold me?**

**P.S: Seriously? I thought you were a man.**

Nope. I'm not wasting my time on scolding an "exotic" man child.

P.S: I thought you were a child.

**So you've come to your senses? You've realized I'm the most exotic, erotic guy ever?**

**P.S: I thought you were nice.**

LOL. K.

P.S: I thought you were smart... Oh, wait... I didn't.

**LOL. YAS.**

**P.S: Ouch. : /**

LOL. STOP.

P.S: I'm not sorry. Your intelligence is nonexistent.

**NAAAAH, I'm having fun.**

**P.S: Oh, please. I'm smarter than you think, LAYLAAAA.**

Really? You have fun with me?

P.S: Really? Show me.

**Seriously? I thought we've talked about this — you're an ego head, I'm an ego head - we're a sensical pair.**

**P.S: Alright... give me a math equation. I'll do it. No pen, no paper.**

Right. We have.

P.S: How do I know you won't cheat?

**Besides, you're insane.**

**P.S: You can watch. ; )**

I am not!

P.S: ...Yeah, I'll think I'll just sit back and not watch.

**You're in denial about everything, aren't you?**

**P.S: Ookay. Give me an equation.**

No. I'm just not who you think I am.

P.S: Fine. 456.41 x 789.21.

**No. You just think I don't know who you are, but I do.**

**P.S: Give me a minute.**

No. You don't.

P.S: K.

**Yes. I do.**

**P.S: Approximately 360,203.3361?**

No. I assure you, you don't.

P.S: I still don't trust you. However, the calculation is correct — according to my calculator.  
><strong><br>Yes. I do. You're as open as a freaking movie - don't even have to read.**

**P.S: Told you.**

What is that supposed to mean?

P.S: How are you awful in Chemistry then?

**Nothing.**

**P.S: It's the combination of science and math. It freaks me out, okay.**

No, Lash, what do you mean?

P.S: Oh. Your quick computing and accurate calculations could easily help you ace in this class - with a tutor, of course.

**Nothing! Good god woman!**

**P.S: Yeah, well.**

Grr. You are irritating.

P.S: Why don't you just let me tutor you?

**No, you are.**

**P.S: I just don't want you to, k? Leave it alone.**

Lash. Stop. I'm not going to do this right now. Just tell me.

P.S: K. Whatever. : ^

**Nope. Bye.**

LASH

* * *

><p>Friday<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I want fries.—L<strong>

And?—Layla  
><strong><br>Can you get me some?**

Nope.

**Yeah, but we're friends! You're supposed to have my back and all that tacky crap.**

That isn't having your back; it's tending to your ridiculous needs. Having your back is helping you study on your next exam or something.

**I read like the first two lines and then gave up.**

**P.S: You write long stuff.**

[sigh]

P.S: It was literally only two sentences.

**[sighs louder]**

**P.S: Yeah, but it was like three lines!**

Lol. Is that like your thing?

P.S: Three lines? Three lines is a lot to you?

**What's my thing?**

**P.S: YAS.**

Being disputatious and all. You just take enjoyment in that, don't you?

P.S: It's not a lot. How are you a computing genius yet you hate reading?

**YAS. It's fun...especially with you.**

**P.S: Because I hate it. Technically I don't hate math, or numbers, it's just the combination of numbers AND science. It's irritating.**

Uh, thanks? : }

P.S: Okay. Do you hate science then?

**Don't get all putty or flattered, it was a light joke, Layla.**

**P.S: Nah. I like gross stuff and science can be gross. I just hate the combination. It confuses me and my computing goes off the rail or whatever.**

Oh, okay.

P.S: You know, that could easily be fixed with tutoring, right?  
><strong><br>Don't tell me you're offended.**

**P.S: Layla. Stop.**

Me? Sureeee.

P.S: Lash. Go.

**Yes, yoooou.**

**P.S: No. Stop. That's my thang.**

I don't really care. You're a bully, remember? It's your thing.

P.S: Lol. 'Thang'?

**What's my thing? Hurting people? Are you hurt?**

**P.S: Yes. THANG.**

No, Lash. I'm fine. : ^

P.S: Lol, k, you man child.

**K, just making sure.**

**P.S: K, egotistical pacifist. : D**

* * *

><p>Monday<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Laylaaaaa.—L<strong>

Yes?—Layla

**I'm boored and hungry.**

Don't you think you should be paying attention? Maybe this is why numbers and science confuse you? You hardly pay attention.

**And you're not my mom. : P**

And you should pay attention.

**You should stop worrying.**

You should stop sending me these notes.

**You should start minding your business.**

I am. It's just that you have so much potential and you're wasting it. You could be better.

**Oh? I could be better? I am better... Than you.  
>Just buzz off, Layla.<strong>

You're very ignorant, aren't you? Your computing is the level of a genius and you choose to fail in class. You COULD do better, but you won't.

**I could? It's not a choice as to why I can't freaking sit still and pay attention. I'm just itching for stimulation and the teacher fails to do so. She's freaking 60.  
>Nice to know you understand.<br>**  
>Lash, I didn't mean the attention deficiency, you know that.<p>

**Yeah, whatever.**

I'm sorry, it's just that..why can't I tutor you?

**Becuz...  
>It won't work, alright?<strong>

How do you know that?

**First off, I'm attention deficient. Second, I can't sit still.**

Sit still? You're doing it right now. I don't see the problem.

**Well, because...I'm stimulated right now.**

Oh, you are? : D

**Yeah.**

By who?

**Just forget it, alright? You can't tutor me. I don't want you to.**

LASH. Come on. Stop being a fun sponge.

**Oh no. You can't use that on me. I made that. I'm the disputatious one.**

Lash pleeeease!

**Three e's? Really?**

LASSSH!

**Are you begging right now?**

Yes! I want to see if it works. Come on.

**Layla, it doesn't work.**

Come on. Please?

**...fine.  
><strong>  
>Seriously?<p>

**Yes, okay! [regurgitates]**

Yay! Meet me after school in the library, k?

**Fine. [shrivels into despair]**

Lol. : ) You won't regret it, I promise.

**You better.**

* * *

><p>Wednesday<p>

* * *

><p>Well?—Layla<p>

**Well what?—L**

Do you remember anything?

**...Some things. Not all.**

That's okay. You're just beginning. Things aren't supposed to cling easily yet.

**Layla, it won't work. I've done this before.**

Yes, it will. Stop being a pessimistic man child.

**Why are you even doing this?**

Because...I like a challenge.

**...I'm a challenge?**

Yes and no.

**Yes and no?**

Yeah — yes and no.

**...Is this a declaration? Are you admitting that I'm exotic, erotic, moronic?**

No. I said yes and no. Yes, you're a stubborn man child, but no, you're not difficult to understand. I get you.  
>Strangely.<p>

**Oh. Okay.  
><strong>  
>Yeah. Just meet me after school in the library, k?<p>

**K. ; D Let's make it date.**

Or an appointment. : D

**Ugh. You always suck the fun out of everything.**

: { Shut up.

* * *

><p>Friday<p>

* * *

><p>After school, library?—Layla<p>

**Do I have a choice?—L**

Nope.

**[sighs dramatically]**

* * *

><p>Monday<p>

* * *

><p>Library?—Layla<p>

**Sure.—L**

* * *

><p>Wednesday<p>

* * *

><p>Library?—Layla<p>

**(Y)—L**

* * *

><p>Friday<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Library today?—L<strong>

Yes. Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, k?—Layla

**[sobs]**

lol. ; D Practice makes perfect.

* * *

><p>Friday<p>

* * *

><p>Are you understanding it?—Layla<p>

**...sadly.**

No difficulties?

**Unfortunately no. I even get her terrible references and tacky jokes about it.  
>I hate this. : (<strong>

Yeah, yeah. : D You know it's funny.

* * *

><p>Friday<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Want to meet up this weekend to study?—L<strong>

Are you actually having fun?—Layla

**No... I just really like your study guides, they're really colorful.**

; D See? It's working.

**Ugh. I know.**

Hahaha. : D

**719564345**

What's that?

**My number?**

For?

**So we set up the location and crap. It's also easier for you make plans instead of waiting for Chemistry to send me tacky notes.**

You started it.

**Don't play the blame game with me, hippy.**

Lol. Shut up. : D

**: }**

* * *

><p>Monday<p>

* * *

><p>You are such a dork. Talking on and off about the String Theory yesterday. : D I never caught you for one.—Layla<p>

**Seriously? I like math. What does that tell you?—L**

You're smart...  
>And I was wrong.<p>

**Oh?**

Yeah. I'm sorry.

**It's whatever, Layla. I'm used to it.**

You shouldn't be though. You're smart and extremely clever... much more than I am.

**Yeah, yeah. Don't flatter me. : D You're pretty smart too.**

Hahaha, really?

**Extremely. You somehow manipulated me into studying, that's pretty freaking smart. : D**

...  
>Are you being nice?<p>

**Nah. I'm being honest.**

K. It's just...weird.  
><strong><br>Yah. I get it.**

: )  
>Anyway, how'd you feel about the test?<br>**  
>It was okay. I mean, it was a breeze, but some questions had me feeling some kind of way.<br>**  
>No. Don't say that.<p>

**What?**

"Feeling some kind of way." Gross.

**Awh, come on, it's only slang. : D**

No. It's not. It's murder, stop.

**Lol. K. ; D**

Are we still on for today?

**Yeah.**

K.

**By the way, thanks.**

For what?

**I don't know. I just feel like I owe you for a ton.**

You don't.  
><strong><br>No, actually I do. **

Lash, it was my idea. You don't.  
><strong><br>Trust me, Layla, I owe you. K? Just take the gratitude.**

Alright. : }

**: }**

* * *

><p>Wednesday<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Got a 90.—L<strong>

WHAT? Seriously?—Layla  
><strong><br>Yah.**

Oh my god. That's amazing.  
>Lash, it worked.<p>

**Yeah, yeah.**

Don't 'yeah' me! You aced the test!

**...  
>Does this mean that you won't be tutoring me?<strong>

No. I will. Today too.

**K.**

Why?

**Why what?**

Why are you asking?

**Oh, no reason.**

You sure?

**Yes, Layla, I'm sure. I ask a lot of flipping questions, you should know that.**

Lol — you mean — "why is football even called football? You hardly even kick the ball." : D

**It's freaking true. You hardly kick any ball in football, only in the beginning or end.  
>I swear, we Americans just want to feel special.<strong>

Lol. You are so passionate, aren't you?

**And exotic, erotic. : D  
><strong>  
>Oh my god. Nooooo.<p>

* * *

><p>Monday<p>

* * *

><p>Your mom is nice.—Layla<p>

**Yeah, I know she's tacky.—L**

Lol, tacky? She's just so...gentle, very different from you.

**Oh, I'm not gentle?**

Nope.

**Yeah, well, the whole gentle hero thing is tacky.**

So, I'm tacky?

**Layla, we both know you've got a lot of heart, instead of the typical strength and mind. You think empathetically and selflessly, which gets you into stupid crap, but whatever. You're tacky as it gets.  
>I still think you're cool either way.<strong>

: } Lash, that was incredibly sweet.  
>I think you're cool too.<p>

**Ew. No. Stop.**

Ahaha : D

* * *

><p>Monday<p>

* * *

><p><strong>How long did we even stay up talking last night?—L<strong>

I don't know, 2 am? It's very probable our discussion was long. I think I actually fell asleep later than Will ever does.—Layla

**Yeah. I hardly skip sleep. I'm surprised.  
>By the way, Will?<strong>

What?

**He doesn't notice your study 'appointments' or weekend rendezvouses?**

Rendezvouses? They're hardly rendezvouses, Lash. : ^  
><strong><br>You sure he's okay with them?**

Why do you even care?

**I don't. I just don't want to deal with loser Stronghold later.**

Hey, be nice. : } And don't worry. You're in the clear.

**K.**

Library?

**Yeah, thought this was a thing already.**

Yeah, but it never hurts to ask.

**Yeah, but these appointments are already scheduled.**

Yeah, but you're irritating.

**Yeah, but so are you.**

: D Whatever Lash.

* * *

><p>Wednesday<p>

* * *

><p>My mom wants to meet you.—Layla<p>

**Serious? Ugh. Why? We're not even platonic yet.—L**

Platonic? Lol. I think we classify as platonic, Lash. And anyway, she says she wants to meet who I'm spending all my time tutoring. She's overprotective and she cares, blah blah blah.

**Ugh. I don't want to go.**

You're coming. Now stop being a big baby.

**Noooo. Don't make me go.**

Yes, I will. Come on, if she doesn't meet you then we can't hang out anymore.

**And that stinks because...?**

Because you're test scores only skyrocket with me around and I like challenges, I told you.  
><strong><br>Yeah, yeah. I'll go.  
>...If you call me exotic and erotic!<strong>

No.

**Fine then, I won't go.**

Lash. Come on. I'm not going to submit to your requests, just because you're scared of meeting my mom.

**Scared? Psh. All parents love me.**

Really?

**Yep.**

Then why won't you come?

**Cause it's a drag.**

Well, I promise it won't be.

**Fine, but you still have to call me exotic and erotic.**

No.

**Aw, come on. Just say it.**

Nope.

**Please? I promise I'll be a good boy today.**

A good boy? I'm scared that isn't what you're implying.

**[sighs at immense absurdity] I meant making your mom love me and your dad want me.**

That sounds like a great offer, but I'm not submitting to your ridiculousness, k?

**LAYLAA! Don't be a buzzkill.**

I'm not. I just refuse to lie.

**Alright then, how about you say whatever you want about me - 3 things?  
>But! Play nice, member?<strong>

3?

**3.**

Energetic, eccentric, genuine.  
><strong><br>Aw, seriously? Gimme something better.**

Lash.

**Layla.**

...Fine. Funny, insouciant, adorable.

**Adorable? You think I'm adorable?**

Like a dog.

**Ouch.**

: D Class is over. See you later.

**(Y)**

* * *

><p>Friday<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm boooooored.—L<strong>

I can tell by the six o's. —Layla

**Six? I hadn't even counted.**

...  
>No valuable comment.<p>

**Valuable?**

It doesn't matter. How's your day?

**Pretty bad. I'm hungry, I'm tired, and I'm bored.  
>I've also wanted fries for weeks, but I'm freaking homeless broke.<strong>

Homeless? Isn't that an exaggeration?

**You're an exaggeration.**

Me?

**You're wearing floral in the 21st century. And you don't eat meat — exaggeration.  
><strong>  
>Exaggeration? I don't believe in eating creatures that are beneficial to our planet and do no harm. It's unfair. However, I don't force my opinions on anyone, so I promote it through my food choices and lifestyle.<p>

**...It's crazy how I read all of that.**

It's the practice of studying and paying attention.

**Only because I'm stimulated!**

By?

**Nothing. Forget it.**

Lash.

Lash. Tell me.

Are you ignoring me?

Seriously?

Stop passing it back. Tell me!

LASH.

LASH!

Fine.  
>This isn't ending here.<p>

* * *

><p>Monday<p>

* * *

><p>You were right.—Layla<p>

**Huh?**

You were right, my mom really likes you. She talks about you all the time.

**Serious? What does she say?**

"He's such a nice kid, so much energy and all in the right place." Blah, blah, blah. I swear, she likes you more than Will.

**Haha : D Tell your mom she's hot.**

Oh, the sentiments aren't returned. Especially not for you.

**Why? You jelly?**

No, I'm more for peanut butter.

**: } God, you're tacky.**

I know. : D You still think I'm cool though.

**Yeah, who wouldn't? You act like a pompous veggie freak in school, but act like a freaking spaz in the library. And as I said before, ego heads get each other, especially if they're spazes.**

: ) Lash, have I ever told you you're like the most distinctive friend I have?  
><strong><br>Nope. : }**

Well, you are. You're different from all the friends I have and sometimes I don't even know how to describe you. You're just an incredible mystery.

**I'm not that incredible, trust me. I'm a flipping mess, Layla. You've barely dealt with my crap.**

Barely? What about exotic, erotic, moronic, or the String theory or the drawl of a conversation at 2 am?

**That's nowhere near my crap, but...you're getting there.**

Oh, I am?

**Yeah, and Speed can't take my crap...but you, for some odd flipping reason, can.**

I'm very tolerant. : )  
><strong><br>I thought you were impatient?**

I am, but oddly...not for you.

**Really?**

Yeah.  
><strong><br>: } Can I tell you something, hippy?**

What?

**I've been trying to figure out what stimulates me and all of that tacky crap, but I could never figure it out.**

Yes...?

**Until now.**

So?

**I guess I'm stimulated because of you.**

Me?

**Yeah, it's so easy to pay attention to you and I don't know why.  
>I don't think I wanna know why.<strong>

Why?

**Cause I know it's more mixed up than I intended any of this to be. And I don't want it to be.**

Lash, what are you trying to say?

**God, just forget it. Mrs. Chrysler's looking at us. **

Crap.

* * *

><p>Wednesday<p>

* * *

><p>I don't think I should be passing this to you, knowing we got detention on Monday, but I'm...bored.—Layla<p>

**What? Now I'm here to entertain you? Now you're sending me notes?**

Oh, shut it. You've sent me so many notes already.

**Only because you entertain me so well.**

-_- I'm flattered.

P.S: I'm not here only for your entertainment, Lash. It's offensive.

**-_- I can tell.**

**P.S: I know. I'm just joking. You mean a lot more to me than entertainment.**

Wait what? What's that supposed to mean?

**Did you just break out of the P.S chain? You're not supposed to break out of the P.S chain.**

Lash, I care about Will, you know that, right?

**Yeah. Why?**

Nothing, just...to reassure you.

**To reassure me or yourself?**

Huh?

**Nothing. Whatever. Library today?**

Yeah.

**K.**

* * *

><p>Friday<p>

* * *

><p><strong>What happened this morning?<strong>

What do you mean?  
><strong><br>Will and you?**

Yeah?

**You guys were arguing on the lockers?**

Yeah?

**[sighs at immense obliviousness] What was it about?**

I don't think it's any of your business.  
><strong><br>It was about me, wasn't it?**

Lash, it's none of your business.

**Layla, I asked you if it was okay with Will, before, and you said I was all in the clear. I knew it would be a problem and I tried to avoid it, but you lied to me.**

I didn't know it would be a problem. It's not like it mattered, it was just tutoring.  
><strong><br>I know it doesn't, but I don't want to get involved with tacky drama. It's why I asked you, and you lied.  
>You didn't have to lie.<strong>

I didn't lie. I just thought he would be okay with it. Besides, why does it matter?

**Because I trusted you.**

I'm sorry, okay? I didn't know.

**Neither did I, but at least I tried asking before getting myself into ridiculous crap.**

Lash, this has nothing to do with you. You're not in the mix, okay?

**I really want to freaking pretend that I'm finally over this, as someone who was hardly involved nor not even a part of the concern, but I'm not. I'm angry okay? I'm angry, and I don't think it's about Will, or you, or anyone.**

Then who is it you're mad at?

**Me.**

\ : Why?

**Because I just realized something...**

What?

**Mrs. Chrysler's looking at us.**

Not again.

* * *

><p>Friday<p>

* * *

><p>Why haven't you showed up at the library?—Layla<p>

Are you not talking to me?

Stop passing it back.

Why are you mad at me? I thought you weren't.

Lash! Respond!

Please?

I have to tell you something.

What is your problem?

LASH.

Ugh, god, you are the epitome of annoying.

LAASH.

Fine.

* * *

><p>Monday<p>

* * *

><p>Hey.—Layla<p>

You're still not talking to me?

I'm sorry.

Lash, this isn't my fault.

I'm in a relationship and your feelings for me got caught in the middle.  
><strong><br>Right. And what about yours?—L**

Mine?

**Yes. Your feelings?**

I don't have. Not for you.

**...You could have told me that. I would have backed off and given you space.**

But I don't want space.

**Then what do you want?**

I don't know.

**Well then, Layla, I don't know either.  
>I just need space okay?<strong>

Okay.

**K.**

* * *

><p>Monday<p>

* * *

><p>I broke up with Will.—Layla<p>

**Why?—L**

I don't know. His jealousy and ignorance killed it for me.

**It?**

Us, our relationship, it was irritating.  
><strong><br>Oh, k.**

Yeah, just thought you should know.

**Why?**

I don't know.

**K. Bye.**

* * *

><p>Monday<p>

* * *

><p>So...I saw Nightflight.—Layla<p>

**And?—L**

It was really cool and super tacky. Kimberly was also an awesome character.

**Hah. I'm not the only one who happens to think so. Speed can suck on that.**

: D He doesn't like the movie?

**Nah. He thinks it had too many girl characters, but I think it had too few. Seriously, it was just Kim, Ash, and Nat, like what the hell?**

I agree. : }  
><strong><br>Anyway, cool.**

Yeah. I just wanted to see it...since you were talking about it.

**And you wanted to tell me cause?**

I don't know.

**You don't know anything, do you, Layla?**

Yes, I do. I'm just confused, okay?

**About?**

You.  
><strong><br>Why? It doesn't have to be. It's just one person liking another person and mutual consent.**

Yeah, but...what we have may not be real. It could all be mixed up notes and tutoring sessions.  
><strong><br>And conversations that last until 3 am and weekend sleepovers without our parents knowledge?**

Yeah.

**Whatever, Layla. I'm not going to force you. You're your own freaking person and I can't demand anything.  
>But all I know is that when confusion is involved, it means you do have 'feelings' you claim you don't have. It means you're in some twisted, screwed up denial and I can't do anything about it. <strong>  
><strong><br>P.S: I think you're mindblowingly beautiful.**

...I still don't know, okay?

P.S: : " } I don't know what to say to that.

**That's fine. Just give me space, okay? A little more time.**

* * *

><p>Monday<p>

* * *

><p>I miss you. Just a lot.—Layla<p>

And I know you won't respond, because you need space, but...I miss you.

Just thought should know.

Because I want you to.

* * *

><p>Monday<p>

* * *

><p><em>What'd you do to Lash?—Mosh<em>

Huh?—Layla

_He's so quiet. It's annoying._

I don't know. He's been like that for a while.

_Yeah, because of you._

Then why'd you ask?  
><em><br>I want details. Geez._

It's none of your business.

_You two boning or something?_

Ew. No. Gross.

_Gross? You're telling me you've never thought about it?_

No!

_You and Lash? Together? Holding hands and all those cliches?_

No.

_You have, haven't you?_

No.  
><em><br>Whatever. Just so you know, he's crazy about you._

I know that. I can't do anything about it.

_What are you talking about? You're crazy about him too._

No.

_Then stop looking behind you._

I'm worried he'll see!

_K. Whatever._

**Is Mosh messing with you?—L**

No.

**K.**

Wait.

**What?**

How much do you like me?

**What?**

How. Much. Do. You. Like. Me. Didn't you read it?

**Yeah, but it's a confusing question. And uh, a lot. I mean, I would go vegetarian for you or refuse to steal school lunch from people just to see you smile — tacky changes like that.**

:") You'd go tacky for me?

**Yeah.**

And what if I agreed?

**To?**

To us? Going out?

**I don't know. I'd go crazy.**

You'd go crazy?

**Yeah. I really like you. You're insanely bizarre and I flipping love it.**

Stop doing that.

**What?**

Making me blush, making me lenient towards you.

**I'm adorable, 'member?**

Yeah. Like a dog.

**Haha : D Ouch.**

K. I'll do it then.

**Do what?**

Us.

**Serious?**

Yeah. I really like you. I told you before that you were much more distinctive than anyone I've ever met.

**Distinctive? **

You're special, Lash. Really special and I don't know why. I think I was confused, because of that.

**Because I was special?**

Because I didn't know why.

**So, you want this then?**

Yes.

**K. I'm going to kiss you then.  
><strong>  
>Kiss me? Now?<p>

**Yeah. Right on the cheek.**

God, you really are cute. Haha : " D

P.S: Next time, you can kiss me somewhere else. ; )

**It's my second power.**

**P.S: Only with your consent. ; )**

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

* * *

><p>Friday<p>

* * *

><p>Lash. Stop poking me.<p>

**No. Your sweater's fuzzy.**

Gr. You are such a man child.

**But you love it.**

Yeah, I do.

**K. Now I'm going to play with your hair.**

Whatever, just don't get gum inside of it again. Or anything else you eat in the middle of class.

**First, you can't eat gum, unless you want seven long years of dried gum in your stomach. Second, I want fries.**

: D We'll get some after class.  
><strong><br>: } I LOVE YOU LAYLA.**

I love you too, you man child.

* * *

><p><em><strong>fin.<strong>_


End file.
